Otto's Shadow
by Heartagram666
Summary: Otto has been the number one in the group. But what happens when Twister think's it's time to change that? Read to find out.


Ch.1 Jealous  
  
Announcer- Next up in the competition is Twister Rodriguez!  
  
Twister dropped into the half pipe as the crowd of what appeared to be thousands cheered him on. He did a Mctwist, into a 540, then ending his run with a 360 body varial with a late indy grab. Twister landed back onto the half pipe. The whole place erupted with the cheers of the fans. As Twister was waving to them all, he noticed a figure approaching him. It was Otto.  
  
Otto- That was so cool! Can I have your autograph, Twister, twister, twister, twister. (His name echo's off)  
  
Lars- TWISTER!  
  
Twister suddenly awoke and quickly sat up. He looked quickly around his room and found his brother yelling out his name. He rubbed his eyes and spoke in a tired tone.  
  
Twister- Whaaaaaat Lars? I was having an awesome dream.  
  
Lars threw the cordless phone at Twister. He caught it and looked to Lars with a confused look.  
  
Lars- Rocket-dork is on the phone. He wants to talk to you.  
  
Lars walked out and went downstairs. Twister placed the phone to his ear. As he spoke he yawned.  
  
Twister- Heeeeeello?  
  
Otto- Come on, Twist! Were going down to Madtown. I need to get some epic footage of me busting some major air!  
  
Twister adjusted his hat, which was sideways and slowly got out of bed.  
  
Twister- Alright. I'll be out in a few.  
  
Twister turned off the phone and tossed it on his bed. He yawned one more before getting some clothes on. He lazily got his skateboard and camera and went downstairs. As he got into the kitchen, he saw Lars sitting at the table drinking a glass of OJ. Twister placed his stuff down by the door and walked to the fridge, pulling out the bottle of OJ and placing it on the counter. He took out a glass and poured some of the OJ into it. He placed the bottle back and drank the drink quickly. He put the glass and went to leave, but was stopped by Lars.  
  
Lars- Lemme guess. Your going out somewhere with Otto huh?  
  
Twister- Yea.  
  
Lars- Man, you always follow that kid around.  
  
Twister- What are you talking about, Lars? Otto is my best bro. Best bro's stick together.  
  
Lars- It just seems that you are always tagging along with that Rocket- dork. And what's up with that "One, two finish" thing?  
  
Twister- It's not always a one, two finish. I beat him at street louge that one time, remember?  
  
Lars- That was only one time, dork. Admit it, Twister. You like, Otto's shadow or something.  
  
Twister hesitated.  
  
Twister- I'm not Otto's shadow.  
  
Lars moved out of the way to let Twister go.  
  
Lars- Ok, dork. Just keep saying that to yourself.  
  
Lars laughed and went upstairs. Twister thought about what he said. He shook his head. He picked up his stuff and went outside. He saw Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Kat all on the top of the half pipe, waiting for him. As Twister skated over, Otto dropped in and got major air. He skidded to a stop at the bottom and looked to Twister.  
  
Otto- About time! What took you?  
  
Twister- Nothing. I was just getting my stuff. That's all.  
  
Otto shrugged and skated over to the middle of the street. Reggie, Sam, and Kat joined him.  
  
Otto- You guys ready? Let's go!  
  
Otto quickly skated down the hill. Sam, and Kat joined him. Twister and Reggie stayed behind a little.  
  
Reggie- You ok, Twist? You look bummed.  
  
Twister- Huh? Yea I'm fine.  
  
He gave a fake smile to her and speed up to Otto. She gave him a weird look and sped up also. As they went down the hill, Otto ollied over a trashcan and looked back to Twister, who ollied it too. They reached Madtown. Twister set down his bag next to the half pipe and took out his camera, turning it on and focusing it on Otto.  
  
Twister- You ready Otto-man?  
  
Otto- Yea! Film this, Twist!  
  
Otto dropped into the half pipe. He did a few grabs and then busted out with a huge 360. Some other kids that were standing on the top of the half pipe stared in awe. Otto gained speed and did a big backflip. He landed on his feet and waved his hands in the air.  
  
Otto- Did you see my mad skills, Twist? Go Otto, go Otto, its your birthday, its your birthday.  
  
Twister stopped recording.  
  
Twister- That was insane! This footage is going to be rad!  
  
Otto- You better have more tapes, Twist! Cause this is gonna be a long day!  
  
Twister suddenly thought about what Lars had said this morning. The words "Otto's shadow" kept spinning in his head.  
  
Otto- TWISTER!  
  
Twister suddenly shook his head and snapped back into reality.  
  
Otto- Quit day-dreaming! I don't want you wasting my time! Now get in the game!  
  
Reggie- Otto! Cut it out!  
  
Twister- No, its ok, Reg. Sorry, Otto.  
  
Reggie noticed that Twisters voice was dull. It sounded like he didn't care or something. She skated up to him and placed a hand on his back.  
  
Reggie- Twister. What's wrong?  
  
Twister- Nothing, really.  
  
Twister skated away and climbed to the top of the half pipe. He apologized to Otto one more and starting filming him again. Otto did a 540 and then went into a kickflip indy grab. He then did a nollie 360 with a melon grab. 'I wish I was as good as him,' Thought Twister as he filmed Otto. He then thought about the dream he had this morning. He cracked a smile at the thought of Otto actually asking Twister for his autograph. If that really happened, he'd be in heaven. But it was only a dream; a dream that probably would have been better if his brother hadn't woken him up. Just then Otto landed next to Twister.  
  
Otto- You get all those radical moves?  
  
Twister- Yea. Cool moves, Otto.  
  
Otto raised a brow to Twister. Something in his voice was weird and didn't sound quite right. He shrugged and decided to ignore it. Otto climbed down and skated over to the rails, Twister following right behind him. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out in Twister's head. 'It just seems that you are always tagging along with that Rocket-dork.' Twister shook his head, trying to get the words out of his head. He didn't believe a single word of what Lars said. Twister filmed Otto as he grinded the long, twisty rail. He stopped recording.  
  
Otto- Yes! You see that, Twist?  
  
Twister nodded. He looked over to Reggie, who was busy playing a game of SKATE with Kat and Sam. He sighed slightly. Lars's words filled into his head again. He just couldn't get them out. He didn't want to believe him, but what he said made sense. It seemed that every day he is filming Otto. Just filming Otto doing the tricks that he would like to do. 'If I could do the tricks he does, I would be so much better than him.' He thought as he looked to Otto. He never really had felt like this until his brother had talked to him this morning. He shook his head and sat down, looking over the footage he had just shot. As he was doing that, Otto skated up and sat next to him.  
  
Otto- So? How does it look? Do I look awesome or what?  
  
Twister- Uh, yea. It's great.  
  
He suddenly stood and put the camera into his bag. He zipped it up and put it upon his back.  
  
Twister- Hey I'm gonna go edit this stuff real quick.later.  
  
Before Otto could say anything, Twister already had taken off toward his house. As Twister walked up the steep California Incline, he thought more about this morning. He grinned as an idea came to his head. He ran up the hill and into his house. He ran up to his room and threw his stuff upon his bed. He looked frantically in his dressers, throwing clothes all over the room in the process.  
  
Twister- I'll show Otto.He'll beg me to teach him my moves.  
  
A wide grin appeared upon his face as he held up a pamphlet that had the picture of a skate camp on the front. He opened it, reading the contents. He lowered it, revealing a pair of evil looking eyes.  
  
Twister- He'll be begging me.  
  
((A/N: Ok.This is my first story since a while.tell me what you think.)) 


End file.
